fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Tamashiro
|birth date= |height=6'0" |weight=150 lbs |likes= * Manga * Partying |dislikes= * Posers * Cops |status=Deceased |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates=Murdered by Tamako Fujiwara |family= |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Kokona Tamashiro is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is known as Super High School Level DJ. Gallery :For more images of Kokona, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Kokona Tamashiro/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kokona is a tall girl with curly hair with two clip on'Twitter:' I was drawing Kokonas birthday art and struggling with her huge ponytails but then I remembered. I don’t have to draw them. They’re clip-ons. ponytails, which jut around wildly. She has pale skin, and pink eyes with long eyelashes. Kokona has one of the most unique outfits in the game. She wears a green button-up shirt with poofy sleeves, with gold, oval shaped decorations on the left sleeve and a pink heart insignia on her right breast. On her collar, she has two gold and pink heart shaped pins. Through button-up, you can see some kind of pink shirt with a window on the chest. On her left arm, she wears a navy sleeve, and a pink fingerless glove with a heart on the back. On her right arm, she wears a pink glove that only has fingers for her thumb and index finger, which goes just below her elbow. She wears a brown belt with gold studs around her waist, and navy shirts with a visible zipper. She has a pink band wrapped around her left thigh. She wears pink high-top shoes, and long white socks with green stripes. Personality Kokona tends to put up a very laid-back persona, and doesn't get very emotional over anything. She acts neutral towards the people around her, and seems uncaring about everything. However, this was thrown off by Leona finding out that she's a fan of manga and anime, which has allowed the two to bond. History Early Life Kokona worked as an exclusive DJ who would perform at places like prestigious nightclubs, underground raves, and secret parties. This involvement in the underground life led to her getting in trouble with police on multiple occasions. Murder Plan Gone Wrong In Chapter 3, Kokona sends a note to Leona, explaining that she was going to murder Chet Perez in order to escape the academy with her. Kerokuma had previously revealed a new motive, in which the next killer to escape with someone of their choice. Oliver Feng notices Kokona deliver the letter, and tells Four Kaiden during the investigation. At night, Kokona enters Chet's room with a hammer in hand, intending to kill him by blunt force trauma. Unbeknown to her Tamako Fujiwara, who often comes into Chet's room for voluntary blood drawings, walks into the room just before Kokona can kill Chet. Tamako then instinctively stabs Kokona in the back with the knife, thus killing her. Chet, frightened by Tamako’s actions, remains in the corner of the room. Tamako asks Chet to cover for her, saying that she will let him escape with her. After refusing to do so, Tamako kills him. Kokona’s body is then put onto a tarp, her weapons and blood would be left in the room. She is taken to the nurse’s office where her body is later discovered by Four KaidenHyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 6. Talent & Abilities DJ Creation & Development Kokona is one of Milkpunches's oldest OCs. Her original design included a fur coat and boots, but the summer before starting HDRH20 Milkpunches got into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and gave Kokona a Jojo-style revamp.HDRH20 Artbook: HDRH20 Complete Edition Trivia * Kokona is a fan of the anime and manga series Yoyo’s Strange Journey, a reference to the popular series . ** Kokona’s outfit resembles one worn by various characters in JoJo, including a bright colored jacket with a hole in the middle that reveals the bust. ** Kokona’s favorite part of Yoyo is Part 5. References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Female